duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Waileukwu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Duel Masters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bolshack Ulpheus, Holy Dragon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yami Michael (Talk) 11:01, October 14, 2011 Hello. Hey. BlitzerRyuusei 20:35, October 14, 2011 (UTC) The current latest images The ones done by Gaialzero right now aren't following the proper names for card images, so dont put them on the card pages. We have the card numbers now, so theres no reason for them to be labelled something like "dmx4_mariagfhfghfgh" instead of "dmx4-v1a" like it should be. Yami Michael 14:53, October 15, 2011 (UTC) *Whoops, I guess I was a bit excited when I saw the pictures. Ok, I will wait until the name have been properly done, and will revert the changes back. Waileukwu 14:56, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey There Just wanna clear this up, I'm not mad at you for anything, lol. Sorry if I gave you that impression. Welcome to the DM Wiki. *Anonymous? Hi, Brandnewkid, thanks for the message. Yes, I still believe I have lots to learn about translation, so I am learning as I was doing yesterday. Sorry for making quite a mess with the cards. Anyhow, great to have you attend to the naming of the new cards. Hope we can use them (TCO user here :3) soon! Waileukwu 15:17, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Combined Gods Still trying to see what to do about the linked gods, but I think they are looking a lot better in a card table at least like other cards and how the JP wiki treats it. I guess I might have to change it to add a OCGname part back back to it, if there is names for each on the jpwiki. Yami Michael 13:32, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Agree that it looks much better with the table. I just didn't know how to set one up. Am I a bit too hasty to add those info? There are quite a number of players asking me lately on the combined effects of the gods, so I was like, heck, just put them in a paragraph T_T. As for the ocg name, should it be a nick name like ADAM EVE's 'God of All Creations' or just take part of their names and piece together? Waileukwu 13:53, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, for the name =, http://duelmasters.wikia.com/index.php?title=Talk:God&oldid=34019 is what I was planning to use, even those names were made up 100% by me. And even then, the Adama+Eve one is bad, and others like DMC-57 could sound better as "Ultimate Transcendant8(cy?). For the ocgname I will have to add back to the template...anything on the Jpwiki should be fine for that, although if they dont have one...I dont know. Yami Michael 14:57, October 26, 2011 (UTC) For naming the combined gods, if they are linear, goes from left to right, then combine their 'title names' I guess, or just one or the other? ADAM EVE's title probably would be 創世神 (taking one word from each part), which could be translated as God of Creation basically with no need to specify. The five linked gods in jp wiki is 五元神, which I am guess can be the God of Five Elements. Waileukwu 15:07, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Sounds fine to me. Although rather then adding them to the trivia pages right now, just to make sure the templates for each god is perfect, save them at User:Yami_Michael/Gods first. Then when I'm back on tommorow I can add them to the right pages after double checking. Or you can make your own User:Waileukwu/Gods if you want. Yami Michael 15:25, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I will place them at User:Waileukwu/Gods to perfect them first then transfer to User:Yami_Michael/Gods to make it easier for u :P Not sure I can finish all the gods this week though, have different stuff to attend to. Will try my best. *Salutes* Waileukwu 15:53, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Well hello, Wai It's the first time that we get to communicate on the DM wiki, no? Well Kok is more than glad that we can collaborate here as well. Hm, we gotta include something similar to the wiki in our fics now. :3 Kokujo Kyoshiro (talk) 00:17, April 30, 2013 (UTC)